Are second chances a lie?
by Clairebear536
Summary: Brooke and Lucas meet up again after college, but when they are faced with the unexpected, how will the couple deal?
1. Chapter 1: White Flag

Chapter 1: White Flag

They both moved back home to Tree Hill after college, unaware of the other's presence in the same small town. Brooke was walking aimlessly down the street when she ran, quite literally, into someone exiting Karen's Café.

"Well, well. Lucas Scott. Imagine seeing you here," Brooke smiled.

"Hey Brooke," replied Lucas nervously.

"Don't worry, I come in peace," she chuckled.

She could see him exhale the breath he had been holding.

"So how are you? Still playing basketball?" she asked.

"Oh, well, basketball didn't really work out for me. I guess I sort of lost interest when I didn't have something to prove," he grinned. "What about you? Are you still doing the whole writing thing?"

"I majored in English. I just don't know where it will get me," she laughed

"I was political science."

"I thought you would have done some sort of English with the way you read," she smiled.

"You remember?" he asked curiously.

"I remember lots of things," she winked playfully.

"Hopefully the good things."

"I tried to forget the bad."

There was a moment of silence and Brooke shivered in the cool autumn air, wearing only a light jacket. Lucas noticed.

"Hey, do you want to go get a cup of coffee? Maybe we could catch up a little more," he asked hopefully.

"I'd like that," she smirked.

And together they walked into Karen's Café, neither one knowing if they could put all of their past high school drama aside and just live in the moment.

Brooke went back to her apartment that afternoon beaming. She had written Lucas off so long ago, assuming they wouldn't speak again. When she finally started to get past the whole Peyton ordeal, he had moved to Charleston with Keith and they hadn't spoken.

Sure she had relationships in college but most of them were flings. The truth was, no one ever made her feel the way she felt when she was with him. He just made her feel so good about herself.

Brooke found herself eating lunch at Karen's so she would "happen" to run into Lucas quite frequently. They started eating together often, which surprisingly wasn't awkward. It seemed that they never ran out of things to talk about.

One day Karen asked Luke about all this interaction he was having with Brooke.

"We're just hanging out mom," shrugged Lucas.

Karen raised her eyebrows. "Uh huh."

"And it's not like we could ever be more than friends. I mean, we have such a history. Who knew that a mistake I made would follow me for so long," he sighed.

"Well do you want to be more?" asked Karen.

"Sometimes," Lucas replied sheepishly.

"Hey, you played matchmaker with Keith and I for a while. It's only fair that I return the favor," she laughed.

"I don't know if she would even want to be more than friends."

"The only way to know is to ask," she told him before going back to unload the dishwasher.

Taking his mother's advice, Lucas decided to ask Brooke on an official date during one of their lunch sessions.

"So Brooke, I was thinking," he began. "How about we postpone one of our lunch meetings to let's say…dinner?" he asked shyly.

"Are you asking me out?" she replied, a broad grin on her face.

"I mean, I understand if you don't want to. I was just thinking…"

"I would love to," she cut him off, taking his hands in hers that he had been nervously tapping.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I've been waiting for you to ask me for a while," she laughed.

"High school Brooke would have made the first move," he smirked.

"Let's just say I've slowed down a bit since high school," she replied grinning.

Lucas knocked on Brooke's apartment door at seven o'clock on the dot. He heard a muffled "Coming!" and some clomping down the hall. She threw open the door, still trying to get her other heel on her foot.

"Hi," she said a little out of breath but still smiling.

"Hey," he breathed out.

She straightened herself up. "So how do I look?"

"Wow…umm you look pretty hot," Lucas laughed.

"Oh, how I love eloquent college grads," Brooke replied, showing her signature dimpled grin.

"Alright, here it goes. You look beautiful and sophisticated and striking and…_just_ how I remember you."

She smiled. "You don't look so bad yourself Broody."

"Ohh, high school nicknames. How…_naughty_."

"Alright, come on superstar. We'll be late for our reservation," she ushered him out the door.

When they arrived at the restaurant they were immediately seated. They ordered and while they were waiting for their food, there was a quiet pause between them.

"Lucas…do you ever think about what happened between us in high school?" Brooke questioned.

After a brief silence he answered, "Yeah, I do. More lately though. Since we've been talking again. All I can think about is what a dumbass I was to let go of one of the best things that's happened to me." He never looked away from her eyes as he said this.

"But why did you do it then?" she asked softly.

"I don't know. I guess I was chasing after something that I _thought _I wanted, when the thing that I _needed _was right in front of me." He intertwined their fingers together and she didn't stop him. "But believe me. Now that I have it again, I'm not letting it go."

Brooke felt her stomach flutter. God, she had been waiting to hear those words for so long.

After dinner, Lucas drove Brooke back to her dark apartment building. She didn't know how this was going to end up, but she figured she would go in for the kill.

"Soo…do you want to come up?" she asked, but the only change was that she didn't use her usual sexual voice.

"I thought you said you had slowed down from high school," he laughed.

She slapped him playfully on the arm. "I wasn't thinking that we would have _sex_ smart ass. Some making out, possibly. I don't know what your chances are now though with that little comment."

Before he could stop himself, he leaned over and captured her lips in his own. "What are my chances now?" he breathed after he broke their kiss.

Brooke's eyes fluttered open quite a bit after Luke's lips had left hers. "Um, yeah I think you have a very, very good chance," she shook her head enthusiastically.

Brooke led him by the hand to the elevator and up to her floor. She fumbled in her purse for her key, not finding it nearly soon enough. She threw her coat off then pushed Lucas against the couch.

"Ohh, frisky," he growled playfully.

She silenced him with a kiss…then another, and another. It was a very good thing she didn't have a roommate or else they would have been restricted to the bedroom. But this way, they could fling each other all over the apartment if they cared to.

"God, I've wanted to feel this for so long," Brooke murmured between kisses.

"Mmm, me too," Luke replied, showering her neck with kisses.

If they had been back in high school, Brooke would have been naked and willing already, but this was different. It was different and they felt it. Brooke kneaded his back underneath his shirt. Hearing his groan only encouraged her. His hands began to work at the small buttons on her blouse. Before he got any undone, he looked up at her to make sure it was ok. She smiled affectionately and that was the only encouragement he needed.

Brooke woke up with a hand draped over her waist. Her first thoughts were, "Oh my God…what happened last night?" But she realized it was Lucas and she remembered their previous night together. She smiled at the thought and turned her head to look at him. She had always liked to watch him sleep. When they were together, his actions were just so loving and gentle. He didn't take advantage of her; he went just as far as she wanted to go. And for a while she had wanted to go far…_very _far in fact. But coming to her senses (which she rarely did in high school) she decided that they shouldn't. They would have time for that later. She thought now that they had a second chance, they should go slow and Lucas agreed.

Brooke took her finger and lightly brushed it against his lips. He started to stir and hearing Brooke's giggles, he soon was fully conscious. He groaned, thinking it was much too early to get up. He opened his eyes and saw Brooke looking at him.

"I didn't mean to wake you up," she giggled. "I just wanted to touch those awesome lips of yours." At this she giggled even harder.

Lucas grinned and pulled her head to his chest.

"I could wake up like this every morning," he mumbled into her hair.

_"You don't know how much I want to," _she thought.

--I hope you liked the first chapter. I have always wanted to write a Brooke and Lucas story. I find it so much easier to write for One Tree Hill than for the OC. Hmm…maybe because I like it better?? Hehe. Well, please review and tell me what you think!--


	2. Chapter 2: Bare Soul

-- Thank you everyone for the reviews! They are much appreciated.

Also, to Javen42: I am soo sorry that I put the same title as you! When I was trying to think one up, I thought that I had seen or heard it before but I wasn't sure. For some reason I thought it was a Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen show, lol. I'll change it right away; I feel so stupid, hehe. Sorry again. --

Chapter 2: Bare Soul

October passed quickly, and soon Thanksgiving was upon them. This was the true test to see if Brooke and Lucas were a real couple. Did they go together to Karen's? Did they go to Brooke's parents? Or did they simply spend it without each other? Everyone assumed that they were a couple, but to them there were still some things to work out. Admitting they were a couple would mean forgetting about the past and neither was sure that they could do that entirely. They were getting pretty close physically, but emotionally they didn't fully let themselves go.

Brooke wanted to be with him; she was sure of that. She felt like she could forgive, but in the back of her mind and her heart, she couldn't forget. When they were together it felt so good and so _right_. But if she let her mind wander, she would think about what would happen if he "thought" he wanted something else and ran off again. Lucas was the only one that she had given her whole heart to and somehow it came back broken. That was one experience she didn't want to relive.

Lucas and Brooke were having coffee in the café, sitting on a comfortable couch and having a pointless conversation. They sat shoulder to shoulder, with one hand each palm to palm.

"You have such little hands," Lucas commented.

"But they're still big enough…" she smiled wickedly.

"You are such a naughty girl," he laughed into her hair.

"And I know that you would _love _to punish me," she grinned again.

"I would, but this is a family place."

"You're good at resisting temptation," she whispered in his ear.

"Believe me, it gets hard," he laughed.

"For the both of us," she sulked.

They still hadn't talked about having sex. They were doing everything else, but they hadn't brought themselves to that level.

"You think about us…you know?" he questioned awkwardly.

"_All the freaking time_," she breathed.

"Would you want that type of commitment, though?"

She was dying to yell yes, but instead she said shyly, "Maybe we're getting to that point."

He just kissed her palm and the conversation was over. She was a little disappointed, thinking that he didn't feel the same way that she did.

When they began to talk again, the heard the bell on the front door ding and both looked up. A tall, curly haired blonde walked in and upon scanning the restaurant, spotted them. Brooke unconsciously let out a little gasp. "Peyton?" Lucas questioned. She slowly walked over, her hands in her pockets.

"Yeah, it's me," she smiled.

"Peyton," Brooke breathed. "When did you…what are you…"

They both just laughed silently.

"I'm here for Thanksgiving with my dad. I just came to pick up some lunch for him," she replied.

"I haven't seen you in forever. You look good," Brooke said approvingly.

"So do you," Peyton smiled back. "Now get up here so I can give you a hug!" she laughed.

When they pulled back from their embrace, Peyton reached for Brooke's left hand.

"Tsk, tsk. No engagement ring?" she looked from Brooke then to Lucas.

Both were quite taken aback. Why would Peyton assume they were engaged?

"Oh, no we're not," Brooke blushed.

"We actually just met up again a few months ago," Lucas filled in.

"That's good. I'm glad. You guys are good for each other," smiled Peyton.

"So what about you? I don't see a ring on your pretty little finger either," Brooke grinned at her former best friend.

"Nope. I'm still single as ever. What about Haley and Nathan? Are they still together? I guess I haven't really kept up with the old group," she added sheepishly.

"Yup, they're still together. Haley is actually pregnant. They're living in Charlotte."

"Oh wow. Good for them," she nodded. "Well, I better run or else my dad will worry. It was nice to see you Brooke. Both of you actually."

"You too, Peyton," Brooke replied genuinely.

"I'll see you guys later."

After she had gotten her food and left, Brooke plopped down on the couch next to Lucas.

"Wow, that was a blast from the past," she sighed.

"Yeah, definitely," Lucas agreed.

"You didn't talk much," she noted.

"I know, I just felt sort of awkward."

"You look worried," she replied, beginning to massage his neck with her hand.

"I'm not. Maybe I'm just tired," she shrugged it off.

The truth was, he was worried. He was worried and nervous and was preparing himself to take the biggest leap of faith he had taken in a while.

"Why don't you come over tonight and I'll cook for you," she continued her massage.

"Mmm, that would be good," he replied, rehearsing again what he was going to say.

Lucas arrived at the apartment just as Brooke was putting the garlic bread in the oven. She had made spaghetti, salad, and garlic bread.

"It smells so good," he cooed, moving behind her and putting his hands on her waist.

"I know you like pasta," she smiled.

"That I do. But what did you make for dessert?" he asked before nipping her neck with his teeth.

"You're more lively than you were this afternoon," she laughed, sprinkling Parmesan cheese on the pasta.

"What can I say? I'm well rested now," he laughed.

"Alright, well everything's ready."

After they had finished dinner, they decided to start a movie. After it was done, they sat cuddling on the couch.

"You know when we were talking earlier about…you know, sex and commitment and stuff?" Lucas began nervously.

"Yeah," Brooke replied.

"Well what I wanted to say but I couldn't really was that I do want that type of commitment."

"You do?" her head popped up.

"I want everything with you. I want to have every level of commitment that we can. You know, everyday that I didn't have you in my life was a day wasted. I don't want to waste any more days," he gently stroked the top of her hand between his.

Brooke was quiet for a few moments.

"Sorry, I know I probably freaked you out…" he began but Brooke cut him off.

"No, God no. I was just building up the courage to say what I wanted to say." She took a deep breath and began again, "Lucas, I love you. I think I've always loved you, even when I didn't see you for years. You were the first, and really the only guy I ever gave myself to…in an emotional way that is," she clarified, seeing his confusion. "I was scared, but the truth is, I'm not so scared anymore. I want you to have all of this," she put his hand to her heart.

"And I want all of this. I want all of _you _Brooke. I love you."

Their lips met softly at first, and then the kisses became more heated. She cupped his face in her hands, smiling against his lips. His hands found their resting place on her hips, just under the hem of her shirt. He fingers made gentle circles there before continuing their journey upward. She moved her lips to his throat, enticing the skin there with gentle sucking and nibbles. She let out a soft moan as he stroked her stomach, moving upward until he found the front clasp of her bra. She leans away from him to give him more access, but he pulls her closer.

"Let's go to my bed," she whispers in his ear.

He simply nods and picks her up to carry her, much to her amusement.

That night their only focus was each other, their movements so gentle and so affectionate it wasn't just sex to them. It was different and they felt it with every touch and every caress. They surrendered themselves fully, trusting that the other would be there in return.

-- Sorry some parts were sort of gushy…bordering on corny, lol. I couldn't get around it. Also, sorry for the sort of risqué scene, hehe. Meh, I figure it's ok for PG-13. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think! --


	3. Chapter 3: Disguised Secret

-- Thank you so much for the reviews! I love the feedback. I'm so surprised how quickly I can produce a chapter for this story. I just really like writing Brucas. They're my absolute favorite couple! By the way, I have to give some credit to Mr. Tom Petty because he serenaded me while I wrote, lol. Anyway, here's the third chapter. I hope you enjoy. --

Chapter 3:

After they began sleeping together again, they started literally sleeping together quite frequently. That is, sleeping in Brooke's bed. After college Lucas moved in with his mom again while he figured out a job. The job process was coming along slowly, so he continued to stay with her, but Karen didn't mind; she missed her son when he was away. When Lucas spent the night at Brooke's, it surprisingly didn't bother her. She figured that there was nothing that she could do since they were both adults.

One morning when they woke up together, Brooke made a suggestion that seemed to Lucas out of the blue, but it was one she had been thinking about for quite some time.

"Hey sweetie, it seems stupid that you spend the night here probably five nights a week, yet all of your stuff is at your mom's," she was trying to ease into this as casually as possible.

"Do you not like me staying here?" he asked a little hurt.

"Oh no, that's not what I meant at all. You know I love having you here with me," she put her head back down on the pillow and rubbed lazy circles on his chest. "I was just thinking…that maybe you would like to stay with me. I mean, what twenty-two year old guy still stays with his mom?" she tried to joke even though she was nervous to hear his response.

"Wouldn't we be living in sin then?" he feigned seriousness.

"I think we already are, baby," she giggled.

"Well in that case, I would be honored to move in with you," he lightly kissed the tip of her nose.

"Really?" she asked surprised.

"Why wouldn't I? I mean, since we're getting pretty serious now I figure it's the next step."

"I just hope your mom won't be mad."

"Why would she? Once I got a job I was planning on moving out anyway. I can't live with her forever. I'll need to find a job soon though in order to help pay the rent."

"My parents have been paying my rent until I get a job. They keep pressuring me to, but I tell them I'm working on another project," she winked mischievously at him.

"So are we really going to do this?"

She smiled and nodded excitedly.

Lucas moved in with Brooke two weeks after that. Karen actually thought it was a good idea. She thought that this would make Lucas settle down and be in a committed relationship. Also, she had known Brooke a long time and had grown fond of her over the years.

The young couple enjoyed living an easy life together, until both their parents felt that they should be out on their own. Facing having to pay their own rent, they both decided to find jobs. Brooke found a job at the small town local newspaper. Her job basically consisted of running errands for everyone, but you have to start somewhere. Someone who went to high school with Karen pulled a few strings for Lucas to get an internship with a lobbyist group. He mainly sat at a desk and did paperwork all-day or answered phones.

During her second week of work, Brooke came home looking a distressed. Lucas had come home a little bit early so he was there to greet her.

"Hey baby, what's wrong?" he asked her, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Today I spilled coffee on one of the columnist's notes. Her story is due Tuesday and I just felt so bad. I thought I was going to be fired right on the spot but she was really nice about it and she told me not to worry. I'm just really embarrassed," she said meekly.

"That's ok. Everyone makes mistakes," he replied rubbing her shoulders.

"What about you? How was work?" she tried to smile.

"Long. I was just about to have a drink. Do you want one?"

"Please," she breathed. And then she remembered. "Oh never mind, I probably shouldn't."

"Why?" he questioned curiously.

"Oh, I'm trying a diet, but I've been bad."

"I think you look perfect just the way you are," he pecked her on the cheek on the way to the kitchen.

"So what do you want to do for dinner?" he called out to her.

"I can pick up some take-out. Is Chinese ok?"

"Sure, I'm fine with Chinese, but I don't want you to have to get it. You've had a bad day."

She smiled. He was just so damn sweet sometimes.

He came home with the aforementioned Chinese about a half hour later.

"Alright I got your orange chicken and fried rice…and pepper chicken for me," he dished out the containers.

"Thanks babe."

They ate for a while in silence. Once Brooke was done, she lay back on the couch with her hands on her stomach watching TV.

"I am _so _full," she groaned.

"Do you have a tummy ache?" Lucas asked in a baby voice.

"A little one," she nodded back.

"Here," he reached his hands out and pushed her shirt up a few inches. He rubbed tiny gentle circles over her abdomen.

"I think your hands really are magical," she giggled a few minutes later. "In more than one way," she added wickedly.

"I'm just glad I can help out," he laughed back.

After he was done, Brooke repositioned herself on the couch so that she was lying down with her head in his lap. Lucas stroked her hair absently as he watched TV. He only began to pay attention when Brooke started twisting her head to try to get a better viewing position of the TV.

"Brooke…umm Brooke, I uh, don't think you want to be doing that," Lucas tried to readjust himself discreetly.

"Oh sorry," she giggled, not even realizing what she had done.

She moved so that she was sitting in his lap instead. They went back to watching TV when Brooke got bored. She decided to have a little fun. She "subtly" started stretching, causing her butt and lower back to rub against Lucas. She went back to her original position but moved so that her side was against him instead of her back. Occasionally she would rub against him, but then stop before he thought it was intentional. But when her hand that was resting on his lower stomach started going south, he jumped.

"God, are you trying to kill me here?"

Brooke just giggled impishly, "Maybe."

"Well two can play that game," Lucas replied.

He began kissing her before she could respond, moving from her lips to the delicate skin of her throat. He nibbled down to her collarbone, placing feather light there. His hands came up to unbutton her shirt, kisses following every inch of skin that was exposed. After her shirt had dropped to the floor, he began working on the button and zipper of her pants. He unbuttoned them, slowly exposing the pink lace of her panties.

"Lucas," she said a little out of breath. "I don't think this is a good idea."

"Why not?" he mumbled.

"I don't know, I just don't," she whimpered.

He sat up to look at her. "What's wrong baby?" he asked worried.

"I don't know," she began to cry.

"Come here," he pulled her head against his chest, stroking her hair to calm her.

She silently bawled into his chest, not even fully knowing what was wrong.

"Are you still upset about work?" he asked quietly in a soothing voice.

_"If only that was it,"_ she thought.

"N-no. I'm not even s-sure why I'm c-crying," she said wiping her eyes.

"Well don't cry, because when you cry I get sad that I can't do anything about it. I don't want you to be sad, ok?" he cooed.

He kissed each spot on her cheeks where tears had just been. She tried to smile, but what she thought was, _"God, what am I going to do?"_

-- Dun, dun, dun. What's wrong with Brooke? Oh the drama (not really, lol). Also, I'm debating whether or not to put some real drama in it…like major. Let me know yay or nay on the drama. Anyway, review and tell me what you think! --


	4. Chapter 4: Are you sure?

-- Thank you for the reviews! Here is a little bit longer chapter than usual. Enjoy. --

Chapter 4: Are you sure?

Brooke was late…like _really _late. And as the weeks went on, her worst fears were just confirmed. This was familiar, too familiar for her. She was reliving a memory that she never wanted to experience again. But this time it was going to be different; she would be honest about it.

She prepared herself to tell Lucas. She was so scared that he would rethink their relationship and not want to be with her anymore. She was sitting on the couch when Lucas came home from work one evening. "This is it," she thought.

"Hey sweetie," he called out when he walked into the apartment.

"Hi," she replied back weakly.

When he got to the couch, she started, "Lucas, can we talk?"

"Ok," he said, knowing she was serious.

"You might want to sit down," she sighed.

Once he had sat down, she went in for the kill. "I think I'm pregnant," she said softly.

"Wow…this isn't some bad joke, right?" he tried to laugh.

"No, I'm being serious. I really think I am."

"Did you take a test?" he asked, thinking how ironic this was. He asked her this same question a few years earlier.

"I just took a home pregnancy test, but we both know how those can go. So I went to the doctor and he said that I was," she tried to laugh.

"Well then, I think we should get married," he stated matter of factly.

"You do?" she asked curiously. This was not the response she was expecting.

"Yeah, I do," he said, grabbing her hand.

"Lucas, I don't want to feel like I'm forcing you to marry me just because of this," she sighed, pulling her hand away from his.

"You're not forcing me. I've been thinking about asking you. I was just looking for the right time," he replied. Seeing her look of confusion he got up and walked into their bedroom. He came back out with a velvet box.

"See? I even had the ring," he smiled.

"Oh my God," Brooke smiled.

"So Brooke Davis, what do you say? Will you marry me?"

"Lucas, yes! Of course I'll marry you!" she jumped up into his arms while he tried to slip the ring on her finger.

After they had finished their embrace, Lucas put his hand on Brooke's stomach. "I guess we're just doing things a little out of order," he smiled.

"Well we can get married before the baby comes."

"Then we'll have to get to planning."

"Ok," she smiled. "That's my area of expertise.

"I don't want anything too big. You know, just family and some friends."

"Me too. Plus, it can't be that big if we have to plan it in such a limited amount of time."

They just smiled broadly at each other until their lips hurt.

"I can't believe this," Brooke giggled.

"Me either," laughed Lucas.

"I love you," Brooke suddenly became serious.

"I love you too, baby," Lucas pecked her on the lips.

Lucas and Brooke opted for a very small wedding, just family and close friends like they said. They decided to have it at the small church in town, and then have the reception at Karen's house. They got married on March 13th. Even though it was small, it was absolutely beautiful. The invitation list was short: Karen, Brooke's parents, Nathan and Haley, Peyton, Deb, and to Lucas' dismay, Dan. Brooke had said that he needed to invite Dan; like him or not, he was his father after all.

After the short ceremony, the guests headed back to Karen's where she had gone out of her way to make all of the dishes for dinner, not to mention a double tier wedding cake. Everything was perfect.

"You look so gorgeous," everyone complimented Brooke. She had had trouble finding a dress, seeing as she was five months pregnant and couldn't really fit into anything regular.

After cake, Lucas and Brooke opened their wedding presents. This didn't happen at a typical wedding, but then again this wasn't a typical wedding. They thanked everyone for the lovely gifts that they could use in their apartment.

Once they were back in their apartment, Brooke took off her shoes and lay down on the couch.

"You've had a long day sweetie," said Lucas, coming over to rub her back.

"Mmmhmm," she murmured.

With the baby coming, Lucas didn't want to risk flying anywhere for their honeymoon, even though the doctor insisted that it would be fine. Also, with the baby coming they didn't have that much money to go somewhere. Neither one minded; they were perfectly content staying where they were.

"So, are you ready to get a start on our wedding night Mrs. Scott?" Lucas winked suggestively.

"Luuucaaass," Brooke whined. "I'm fat, why would you want to have sex with me?"

"You're not fat, you're pregnant. And I've never seen your more beautiful," he kissed her on the cheek. "Come here, I have something for you," he walked to his desk drawer and returned with a box.

She looked at him curiously and opened it. Inside was a white, silk nightgown with the tiniest bit of lace at the neckline and the hem. She smiled softly at him. "Thank you sweetie," she kissed him.

"Will you wear it for me?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah, but give me a second to change."

While she was changing in the bathroom, Lucas changed out of his suit into his pajamas and lay down on the bed. When Brooke finally came out, he smiled. That night they made love for the first time as a married couple.

While Brooke was pregnant, Lucas seemed to be just a _bit _over protective. She didn't mind; she thought it was cute that he took such good care of her. Lucky for Brooke, her third trimester was during the summer. She was scorching hot _all the time_. Lucas tried to keep her cool with the air conditioner in the apartment and getting her a glass of ice water every ten seconds. He was worried that she would have a heat stroke or something that would hurt the baby.

Lucas went to every doctor's appointment that he could. At one appointment he got so excited Brooke thought he was going to hyperventilate. When they were in the waiting room, he held her hand, and when her name was called he helped her out of her chair. A nurse led them back to the room and they waited for the doctor. She finally came in and asked Brooke the standard questions. Brooke was lucky and didn't have very many negative side effects. Dr. Hartwick lifted Brooke's shirt up over her swollen belly and applied a thin layer of gel for the ultrasound.

"This may be a bit cold," she warned.

"I would welcome it in this weather," Brooke laughed.

Dr. Hartwick ran the wand over Brooke's stomach showing the couple the baby on the monitor.

"There's the head," the doctor pointed out. "And the legs are over here. And you can see one arm here a little bit."

"That's our baby," Lucas exclaimed, a smile plastered on his face.

"Do you want to know the sex?" asked the doctor.

"Yes," they both replied at the same time.

"You are going to be having a baby boy. Congratulations."

"A boy? I'm going to have a son," laughed Lucas. He kissed his wife on the cheek.

When they walked out of the doctor's office, Lucas held tight to the print out of the ultrasound. He insisted that they frame it and put it up on the mantle.

That night when they were both reading in bed, Brooke gave a jolt.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked quickly.

"The baby is moving," she giggled. "Here," she put his hand on the side of her abdomen so he could feel.

"That's so neat," he chuckled. "I bet he'll be good at basketball," he mused.

"Or he could always be a cheerleader," she countered.

"Our son is not going to be a cheerleader," Lucas said in all seriousness.

"I know. I believe they call them yell leaders," Brooke considered aloud. After seeing Lucas' pained face she replied with, "Just kidding."

Lucas put his face against Brooke's stomach. "You're going to be a basketball player. Yes you are…yes you are," he cooed to his unborn child. "You feel that kick? That's a yes."

Brooke simply laughed at her husband.

Nathan and Haley came to visit when Brooke was a month away from her due date. They brought with them Molly Elisabeth who was now fourteen months old. Lucas and Brooke hadn't seen them since Molly was eight months.

They knocked on the door of the apartment. Brooke called out, "Coming!" and waddled to the door. "Haley! Nathan! Oh my God, it's so good to see you guys," she said, embracing both of them. "And Molly…how's my girl?" she cooed to her niece. "Come in you guys, Lucas is in the shower."

"How is the nursery coming along Brooke?" Haley asked.

"It's almost done. Do you want to see?"

"Sure," Haley replied, handing her daughter off to her husband.

Brooke led Haley down the hall to a door with needlepoint pillow hanging on the knob that read "Shhh…baby sleeping". The room was painted a light blue with stars and moons painted along the border. In the middle of the back wall stood a crib with a blue bedspread and the same matching moon and stars print.

"It's so _cute_," squealed Haley.

"Thanks," Brooke smiled.

"Brooke, do you know where that red shirt is that you just washed is?" asked Lucas, walking down the hall in just a towel. Once he saw that he had an audience, he muttered a "Shit" and ducked back into the bedroom.

"That was a bit uncomfortable," stated Nathan.

Once Lucas was dressed, he came out to give everyone a real hello.

"Hey Hales," he hugged his sister in law and gave her a peck on the cheek. "You look good."

"Thanks Luke. You look better with clothes on," she laughed.

"Hey Nate," Luke hugged his brother.

"It's good to see you have clothes on man," he responded chuckling.

"Ok, for the record, I didn't _know _that you guys were here yet," Lucas said, trying to defend himself.

"You know I don't mind you in a towel baby," Brooke winked.

"Jeez, she's eight months pregnant, slow down buddy," Nathan joked, patting his brother on the shoulder.

"The doctor didn't say we had to stop until the ninth month," replied Lucas sheepishly.

"Overachievers," replied Haley, shaking her head.

At this moment, Molly began to get fussy.

"Can I hold her?" Brooke asked.

"You're more than welcome to," replied Nathan, handing her over.

"Hey Molls, come to Auntie Brooke. She's a looker," she laughed.

"We all know it doesn't come from Nathan," Lucas threw in.

Nathan put his hand to his chest in mock hurt. "I am truly hurt big brother."

"You better wait to see how your kid comes out before you go knocking ours," Haley laughed.

"I hope our kid is this cute," mused Brooke.

"He will be," Haley assured her.

"Alright, well how about we go get something to eat," said Nathan, clapping his hands together.

"Good with me," laughed Brooke, rubbing her stomach.

They ended up eating at the café. Karen was more than happy to see them.

"Molly, look at you!" she picked up the little girl.

"I bet she's grown since the last time you saw her," said Haley.

"She's huge now. Is she walking?"

"She can pull herself up and get pretty close to going by herself," replied Nathan.

"Well I bet she'll be all around the house soon," laughed Karen.

After she exchanged hugs with Nathan and Haley, she came to Brooke and her own son.

"Brooke, how are you feeling?" she asked, giving Brooke a warm hug.

"I'm feeling good. But I'm ready for this guy to be out of me," she pointed to her stomach.

"He'll be here soon," laughed Karen.

"Hey sweetie," she hugged Lucas. "Are you taking good care of Brooke?"

"The best," he responded.

"Good. Now what can I get for you kids?"

They all sat down at a large booth and ordered. When their food came, Molly was having trouble eating little bits of food on her own.

"Here sweet pea," Brooke cut her smaller pieces and fed her by hand. "There…is that good?" she asked in a baby voice. Molly smiled back at her. "You are such a _cutie_," Brooke ruffled her hair.

The others looked on fondly. "You'll be a good mother," Haley smiled.

"I hope so," Brooke smiled back.

-- I hope you liked this chapter. I know that the time sort of flew by, lol. Also, sorry if there are mistakes with my grammar or spelling. For some reason, today I can't put logical sentences together. Also, I think I'm going to opt for more drama. I guarantee you that no one knows what's coming…dun dun dun. Wow, I'm a dork. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think! --


End file.
